


Are We Ok?

by 20thbreeze



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thbreeze/pseuds/20thbreeze
Summary: 4 times jaemin ask mark about their relationship, and 1 time mark answer it honestly.
Relationships: Broke up couple
Kudos: 1





	Are We Ok?

"You used to tell me that you loved me once  
What happened? What happened?  
Where is all of this coming from?  
What happened? What happened?  
You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong  
You're lying and you know I know  
Baby, what have we become?  
What happened?" 

"Aku ada salah?" tanya jaemin pada mark yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah apartemen jaemin, ia sedari tadi mendiamkan jaemin. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak kedatangannya

"No, im just tired"

Alasan yang sama, jaemin bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia paham, ia mengerti bahwa tour konser mark benar-benar menyita tenaga kekasihnya. Belum lagi latihan persiapan mark untuk debut di sub unit baru. 

"Mau dibuatin makan malam apa?" tanya jaemin lagi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, karena mark selalu mengatakan bahwa masakan jaemin adalah salah satu hal yang ia rindukan ketika tour. "I just need your food and im fully charged, plus your smile" kata mark. Namun, sepertinya tidak dengan hari ini. Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak ingin makan apapun

"Nanti aku pesen makanan aja kalau laper" lanjut mark, yang membuat jaemin menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengalah, tak ingin menginterupsi mark yang tengah memperhatikan acara di televisi.

Baik mark dan jaemin tak membuka suara lagi, keduanya kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama namun serasa sekat besar memisahkan keduanya. Sesekali jaemin melihat ponsel mark yang menyala, menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja diterima mark. Lagi, ia memilih tak menanyakan siapa yang mengirimi mark pesan, itu privasi mark. 

"Taeyong hyung nanyain aku dimana?"  
"Yuta hyung gak jelas banget kirim-kirim meme di grup"  
"Jungwoo hyung ngajak makan diluar, telat akunya udah makan sama kamu"  
"Manager hyung ngingetin jadwal buat besok, kencannya jangan pulang larut katanya"

Itu dulu, meski jaemin dan mark sangat menghargai privasi satu sama lain keduanya akan memberitahu hal kecil mengenai pesan yang mereka terima disaat keduanya kebetulan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku balik ke dorm dulu ya, ada yang mau diomongin sama member lainnya. Gak enak aku kalau gak ikutan, penting katanya" ucap mark beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah apartemen jaemin, memakai jaket dan topinya

"Next time aku nginep, janji" mark mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir jaemin yang masih bergeming


End file.
